Operation Doppelganger - Swan Queen
by KSQ
Summary: To reveal that they're finally in a relationship with each other, Regina and Emma set up quite a convincing scene: two doppelgangers in Snow's line of sight. Will she fall for it?
**One Shot Challenge** : Snow discovering Swan Queen on a chair

 **Pairing** : Regina Mills/Emma Swan

Very short, but this is a prompt. Working the nightshift and decided to type this out. It took me less than half an hour.

* * *

"So you know that this is becoming a habit," David collected two bags of groceries from the cashier's check out and patted his wife's back.

"What is?" Snow retrieved the other two bags, a red lollipop stuck into her mouth.

They moved to the exit and the sliding doors pulled away to allow them to pass by.

"You doing all of this," he gestured at the bags she had.

"I don't mind at all. She's my friend now."

"Yeah but –"

"But nothing, David," Snow interrupted him as they walked to their beat up truck. "Regina has helped me out so much for so long and I would do anything to return the favour."

"Alright," he said, pulling open the door for her to slip in. "Alright, I wouldn't get between you two."

When he dropped her off in front of that wrought iron gate, Snow's chest heaved.

She had all the goodies in those two brown paper bags tucked under her arms. Cartons of milk, a bottle of coffee, cans of corn and peas, tomato sauce, and never quite forgetting the packets of lasagna. So you see, Snow was definitely in order at that moment, just as the sun was sinking low in the deep orange sky splashed with bits of red and blue.

She was capable of managing everything all on her own, especially in regards to a very close friend. And after she had been kindly asked to assist that day, it was her determined spirit that kicked in to achieve that one purpose.

They had failed to understand her in that quaint town after time had passed by. When the entire Storybrooke was quite aware of who she was and what she had meant to them, the present situation only provided them with a lapse in admiration. But never with Regina. Never.

The older brunette's affections had grown since they had returned from Neverland such a long time ago. They had both become the best of friends and now nothing could get in the way of their bonding moments.

So she had been trusted enough to be given the set of keys to the mansion on Mifflin Street.

Her heart swelled from joy when the door was thrown open and in she stepped with such a cheerful disposition, the darkened interior of the house seemed to light up gradually.

"If this was my house," she inhaled deeply and stood there allowing the enormous interior to overwhelm her.

The air smelled like apples, leather and cinnamon. Also oatmeal. So it was possible that Regina had been doing a bit of baking earlier or had made a bowl of Quakers for breakfast. And any delicacy concocted by Regina was something that ought to be savoured deeply.

Snow found herself guiltily wondering if there had been any leftovers to munch on.

Depositing the bags onto the kitchen counter that was wiped to shine, she gazed around, admiring how neat the settings were.

Everything was arranged perfectly; the black pots packed away, the towels folded and the other utensils in drawers, sorted by use and colour. So that when the items from the paper bags were taken out one by one, everything was placed with such precision on the countertop, she feared a certain amount of disapproval from making any mistakes whilst setting up the area.

But why was Emma's red leather jacket neatly folded over the back of a chair just near the middle counter? Snow approached that part of the kitchen and stared at her daughter's favourite article of clothing, knowing that she never ventured out anywhere without it. However, was it possible that Emma had come over that day and carelessly left her belonging there? Had she come over to talk about something? Had she been doing some undercover business with Regina?

Snow stood there, with a bunch of questions sticking needles into her brain.

Suddenly, there was a sound, a distinct sound of something shaking repeatedly from behind the house.

Dropping the tube of toothpaste carelessly, she stared in that direction, her eyes as round as saucers.

Her heartbeat quickening.

Her hands become shaky and being wrung by each other.

Immediately, her pattering footsteps led to the corner of the kitchen were a wooden mop stick was standing up quite nicely and she snatched the darn thing. Then after taking baby steps towards the doorway, her breath was held, and she prepared herself for the glorious appearance of a three headed monster. Or worst, a four headed one.

"Who's there?" her sharp voice rang out. "Show yourself! I have arrows sharp enough to pierce every part of you!"

The rattling continued, as if some demon was taunting her.

Snow sucked in as much air through her lips as she could, cheeks puffed out and she jumped out into the open, just outside the kitchen.

"Ha! Freeze!" Mop stick pointed outwards, she waved it a few times become coming to the realization that not a soul was beyond that point.

But that wasn't the only harsh truth that kicked in. Snow suddenly realized that she wasn't as agile as she used to be and there was a desperate need on her part to join David in working out at the gym.

Surely her tactics were still in order.

She could pull back an arrow and aim perfectly. However, her pace had slowed down because of baby Neal. And if any four headed monsters were out to get her, then surely she must get herself back into shape to tackle such monsters.

Onward then, she moved quietly to the back of the mansion.

"I bet she keeps a room filled with creatures in here," she kept muttering on her way, a scowl deepening on that round face. "Or a room filled with magical things that make rattling noises to scare people."

Then suddenly a sparkling idea pulled at her mind.

Suppose Regina was the one taunting her from the other room?

Then if that was the case, surely she must be punished for it. Because Snow had bought her groceries. She had gotten every darn thing on the list and packed them up nicely, only to bring herself here and to be toyed with in this way. She would have none of it! That is why, the mop stick was pointed outwards as her footsteps proceeded cautiously, hoping that she wouldn't have to use it on her friend.

Hoping that she wouldn't end up beating Regina like a garden snake.

She hated snakes.

"I hate snakes!" she called out, hoping that the burglar or Regina or whoever it was hadn't a twisting and coiling devil in his or her possession. "If you have a snake, then get rid of it immediately! I would rather anything else other than a snake." But that was a bit too much. "Come at me, without weapons!"

On her way towards the back of the house, nothing crossed Snow's path that would pose as a threat. Nothing. So that when she finally reached the back door and saw the little red lace blind fluttering from the glass windows, her only decision at that point was to still proceed. Because there had to be a source. The rattling had come from somewhere. And something or someone must be punished for it. For teasing her this way until her nerves shook.

She had just pulled open the backdoor when the truth was finally presented to her.

Just on the back porch and hanging from the ceiling, was the ugliest oddity ever to be called a set of wind chimes. Of course it was quite nicely painted red and constructed perfectly. But the severity of its disrespect to chimes worldwide was an abomination for the dreadful thing consisted of oddly shaped pieces of metal cut to resemble oddly shaped apples. And the rattling had come from the wind repeatedly allowing one of those hideous looking cut outs to flap against another tangled up mess of metal.

With such a passion, she used the mop stick and lashed out at the atrocity. With such vengeance, she twisted the twine around the stick's tip and pulled the demon from the ceiling, growling as she did the deed. Then when the blasted obstacle was lying helpless on the ground, Snow proceeded to stamp on it, over and over again.

"There," she said, growing quite breathless, "no one or nothing scares me like that. Do you hear?"

Had she gone mad?

But the unexpected turn of events didn't cease there, for as she turned around to head back inside, her eyes were presented with such a shocking scene.

There, lying upon the red porch seat that she oftentimes sat down on whilst visiting, was Emma's sleeping face. And just below, wrapped in her arms was a sleeping Regina.

Snow's heart fluttered a bit from the scene. She stared and stared and then tried to breathe. Then when breathing was returned to normal, it suddenly dawned upon her that the image wasn't something to become overwhelmed about. In fact, as she stood there gazing at the sleeping forms nestled so intimately next to one another, a smile spread across that round face. A smile spread across that round face because she had been wishing upon so many stars for her eyes to behold such a moment. And here it was!

Hustling forward as she noted the blanket slipping from Regina's bare thighs, the pixie cut brunette captured the red wool cloth between her fingers and fixed it neatly.

"About damn time," she muttered, standing back to admire her daughter protectively wrapping her arms around the Queen. "Both of you…wasted your precious time. Oh go to New York to find Robin cheating," her head swayed side to side whilst mimicking their failed plans in the past. "Drag all of us down to the underworld to find a dead Hook who stayed dead. If you two think that you can get away with this, I will harass you till the end of time…because…"

She quietly stepped back and retrieved the mop stick from the wall.

"Because I shall plan the wedding. I shall. And none of you can stop me." Lifting her chin, she retreated to the backdoor and slipped inside again.

"I can't believe it!" Came a husky voice from between the bushes, brown eyes fiery, "she destroyed my wind chime!"

There was a snort from beside her and Emma's hands snaked around the brunette's waist. "I hated that thing anyway. Thank God it's dead."

"That…thing," Regina said scowling at her newly found lover, "…was made by Henry when he was just five years old, I'll have you know. And he prides himself by seeing me still having it. Now what will I tell him?"

"That his grandmother killed it?" Emma suggested with a shrug. She squeezed the brunette closer and rested her chin upon the older woman's right shoulder.

They gazed in silence at the porch from where they were.

"Well, in a way, that went well," Regina finally said, lacing their fingers together in front of her. She leaned back into the blonde's embrace and felt her warm neck being kissed softly.

"You think she bought it?" Emma's eyes fluttered close as she inhaled the scent of apples and White Diamond perfume.

"I am quite sure that you witnessed her heart eyes and yearning look," the older woman pointed out.

Emma was lost in the moment, never quite paying attention to what had transpired on the porch. "Yeah. Kind of opted for the magic thingee because I thought she would have hit us with something."

Regina shuddered. "Then I would have had to wrap vines around her frame and choke her."

"Easy now," Emma laughed into the brunette's right ear. "Don't go getting all sassy and angry."

"Doppelganger magic is rather dangerous," Regina reminded her in a calming voice after some time.

Whilst the wind rustled the leaves on the trees and bushes, she waved her hands gracefully and the two sleeping figures disappeared within a purple haze.

"Nothing is dangerous for you, babe." Emma sighed within her throat, hands roaming lower, and between the older woman's warm legs that parted by reflex. "Nothing at all."

"Oh, and I suppose that your definition of magic has suddenly been altered? Because as I can recall," she bit her lips suddenly as bold fingers lifted a black pencil skirt and proceeded upwards. "As I can recall, you were quite afraid to push your magic."

"I want to push you right now," Emma sucked on Regina's earlobe, feeling how the brunette trembled. "Over the edge. What do you say?"

"Your mother's in the house."

"Right here."

"Do you want to fertilize my apple tree with our passionate love making? The older woman turned her head to have their eyes meet.

Emma laughed, capturing a beautiful face between her hands. "Why not?"

"I don't think –"

And her words were cut off immediately as the blonde hoisted her up. From then on, the brunette wrapped her legs around the younger woman, her back rubbing against the trunk of the tree. Moans were unearthed whilst a passionate kiss was enacted. The deepened feeling of curling into each other and having hands roam freely. Before she could brace herself, two fingers found that weak spot that had been burning up and the thrusting began.

"Yesss," Regina mewled. "Give it to me, Swan."

"Harder?"

"Harder," the brunette croaked.

"I want to eat you like you eat your apples," Emma said, her voice laced with desire.

"Oh shut up and just talk with your hands."

Regina tilted her head back as she jerked her hips to build up a rhythm, whilst hungry teeth grazed across a honey colored neck. And even whilst they made love, the sound of nature drowned out their magical music arising from intense feelings. Very soon, without as much effort, the brunette shook in her lover's arms. Her body convulsed over and over again and when she had been emptied of her passionate pangs of love for that moment, both of them deeply kissed each other.

Neither of them saw Snow's round face staring out of the kitchen window.

Neither of them saw those eyes as round as saucers staring with her mouth agape.

"Oh my God," Snow whispered, allowing the fresh apple to tumble into the sink. "They wake up. They…They…" Without lowering her eyes, she retrieved the apple, washed it under the faucet and slowly lifted the fruit to her parted lips.

Then she bit into it whilst the writhing against the tree continued.

 **X**

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Quite short but it was requested by a reader of mine!**


End file.
